Blame It On Me
by noaverageangel
Summary: Longshot songfic to Blame It On Me by parachute. Artemis is getting married, and Roy isn't exactly thrilled. Rated T for reasons, but nothing too awful. First fic! Sequel soon! "I suppose congratulations are in order." Artemis whipped her head around. "Roy?" she whispered incredulously


**Blame it on Me: A Longshot Songfic**

**A/N: Not totally sure what this is, but anyways. I had an idea of Artemis being engaged to someone (Wally) but still in love with Roy and finding all these reasons to end the engagement ( the small things, her regrets, her secrets, etc) but these lines: " You think it feels right But you don't know You've got everything you wanted But you're not sure" really spoke to me about this idea. **

**So tell me what you think and hopefully it is somewhat decent. **

**Special thanks to MisWordNerd for the prompt and editing! YOU ROCK! **

**Set 3 years after season 1 and it's kind of AUish**

**Oh and I don't own "Blame it on Me" by parachute or Young Justice. Everything to rightful owners yada yada**

Artemis sat on the edge if a rooftop in Star City and looked at the ring in her hands. It had a light silver band with a medium size diamond circled in green emeralds. It was a very pretty ring – with no chips, nor scratches. It was not, however, very Artemis-like. At least, not by Artemis' standards. She would have preferred something less extravagant, something far less obvious.

She sighed and looked out into the night. _Is this really what I want?_ She asked herself. _A normal, quiet life was nice for a while, but forever? _She laughed humorlessly. Artemis Crock was finally getting everything she ever wanted, but Artemis the hero wasn't sure it was what she wanted at all.

"I suppose congratulations are in order."

Artemis whipped her head around. "Roy?" she whispered incredulously, before she quickly stood and pocketed the ring.

"Hi, 'Mis," Roy said, smiling at her.

"Where have you been?" Artemis demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Places." He grinned as he walked towards her. She simply sat back down, not the least bit amused.

She hadn't seen him since his last visit to mooch money off Ollie about 7 months ago. He looked like a mess. She could tell he hadn't shaved in weeks, and his arrows were not in top shape. She wondered how he had even gotten to Star City. The last she heard from Ollie, he was somewhere in Europe still looking for the real Roy Harper.

"Oh, c'mon, 'Mis. Let's not talk about it tonight," Roy said softly. He sat down next to her and attempted to wrap his arm around her shoulders, but she quickly shoved it off. He laughed, a sound Artemis never knew she missed until now. No one laughed like Roy. It's a strange combination of darkness and light, and it's always playful, unlike his usual persona.

He noticed her bare left hand and raised an eyebrow at her. "No ring?" he questions, taking her hand in his. It sends tingles up her spine, and she quickly yanked it back.

"Oh yes there is!" she retorted with a huff. He scoffed – a rough, cold sound. Nothing like his laugh.

"It's a big gaudy thing, isn't it?" He looked at her, waiting for a reaction, and she fumbles to defend her _fiancé's_ choice.

"Just impractical for patrol is all," she replied hotly. It wasn't exactly a lie, but she didn't want to say the whole truth, not to Roy anyway.

"Mhmm," he hummed, obviously disbelieving

They fell into a strange silence. Roy was full of anxious energy and Artemis just wanted to talk to him like he had never left. She had a thousand questions on the tip of her tongue, but feared the answers. Roy had a thousand declarations, but feared the response.

"Roy, I –"

"Artemis –"

They look up at each other, surprised, before Artemis spoke, "You first."

Roy gulps and takes a deep breath. "I just...I came back and...I wanted to –"

"Spit it out, Harper!" Artemis chuckled. He was never good at things like this. Every time they tried to "define" their relationship in the past, he would always ramble off and turn this adorable bright shade of red then awkwardly run off on patrol. Sometimes it was cute annoying.

Roy took another deep breath. "I know you Artemis. Is this really what you want?" She remained silent. "A normal life? No risks, no rush, Just routine?"

"This is everything I've ever wanted," Artemis replied, rather unconvincingly. She looked away when se said it, a tell-tale sign she was lying.

"Yeah? Well where's the ring?" he snapped angrily in return.

Artemis looked away, pointedly ignoring him. "...It's complicated."

"It shouldn't be."

Artemis quickly turned to him "Relationships," she began. "Are complicated. Not that you would know anything about that."

Roy's eyes darkened. Her remark had stung. _Didn't she know he had tried? _Maybe he wasn't as "chalant" about it as he should have been. He quickly began to defend himself, "Artemis, I know-"

But before he could finish, Artemis cut across, "No, Roy. _I. Am. Engaged. To Wally!_ You can't come in here after all this time and do this." She took the ring out of her pocket and put it on. "See!" She practically yelled.

"Why now?" He whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

Artemis was quiet for a few seconds, and then she took a deep breath. "Our latest mission….it didn't go so well..."

**~Flashback~**

"Wally", Artemis said breathily, "_Go!_" She began coughing again, as the warehouse they were in had caught fire a few minutes ago. "Take Nightwing and go. I'll be right behind you." Wally groaned and nodded. As he sped off, she loaded another arrow and began shooting at Sportsmaster, the reason they were here in the first place. The shadows had once again acquired some Kobra venom. But how? That's what Wally, Artemis, and Nightwing were sent to find out. Artemis reached for another arrow, but realized she was out. Cursing under her breath, she ran at Sportsmaster, only to be caught by a jab to the face.

"Not so fast baby girl," Sportsmaster smirked. "Still think you can get away from the Shadows, huh?" Artemis began engaging him in combat, kicking, flipping, and dancing around him like a cat after a mouse. However, soon the effects of the fire were taking their toll. _Where's Wally?_ Artemis thought angrily. Artemis tried to subdue Sportsmaster, but he soon gained the upper hand. She fell victim to his brass knuckles quickly. She was coughing heavily now, as she tried to sit up. Sportsmaster kicked her down again. The last thing she remembered before he kicked in her in the face was his laughter.

When she woke up in his HQ, she knew that she was screwed. In the week that followed Artemis would realize how much strength she actually had. Through all of the torture, cruel words, and lack of food as well as hope, she somehow managed not to give him the satisfaction of letting him hear her scream or cry. That is, until he had finally had enough. She had guessed it must have been her 4th day with him when he decided to mark her. Artemis awoke that day to be face down on some sort of restraint table. What was left of her uniform was gone from her back, and it was very cold in the room. There was a fluorescent light above her and a small covered rolling tray on her left. There was a distinct scent of freshly sanitized materials, and metal. As well as the all too familiar smell of blood. From what she could gather, she was on an operating table and something bad was about to go down.

Suddenly, his face came into view, and he peered down at her with a laugh. "This will teach you to leave the shadows," he said menacingly. Then he began to slice her back open. He began to carve and brand the shadows symbol into her. It was then she gave in and finally broke down.

It was the next morning that the team found her. She wasn't conscious for most of it. When she woke up in the med bay the next day, she told them she didn't remember anything past the second day. She lied.

**~End flashback~**

She stood up, turned around, and gently lifted the top of her uniform up so Roy could see the scars. He stared, open-mouthed, at what Sportsmaster had done.

"Needless to say, Wally was a mess." Artemis said, carefully moving the fabric back and sitting down. "He had already been trying to convince me to give it up, but by now, he was begging." Artemis sighed. "I told him I'd have to be married first."

Roy was still visibly shaken after seeing the scars on her back. "Artemis." He whispered. "I'm so sorry. I should've been there, maybe I could've–"Artemis cut him off.

"Don't go there Roy," she said, sadly. They both become lost in their own thoughts for a couple minutes when Artemis takes a deep breath. "Roy, I – Roy? Roy!" Artemis says, waving her hand in his face. He catches her hand, and attempted a weak smile at her. She smiled sadly back. He began to gently caress her palm; she stiffened, but didn't pull away. "I always thought this," she glanced warily at the ring on her hand, "Was what I wanted. To be normal."

"But you're not normal." Roy said, pulling her chin towards him. He locks his troubled gaze on her stormy gray eyes. "You're _Artemis_."

Artemis grinned, despite her brain screaming at her not to do so. He smiled back, and her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't seen his smile in so long, and she missed it. "I missed you, ya know," she said softly.

"I know. I missed you too."

Artemis looked into his bright blue eyes; _this feels right._ And she knew it shouldn't have, but it did. She leaned her head into his shoulder, craving something like what they used to have. Roy leaned his head down on hers, and they're both at peace. Artemis tilted her head up to say something and Roy, seeing her open her mouth, takes the opportunity to do what he has been wanting to do all night. He leant his head down and pressed his lips to hers, literally taking her breath away. Artemis, slightly shocked, almost immediately gave in and kissed him back with a passion. When they came up for air moments later, Artemis put her head in her hands. She was so screwed.


End file.
